Celestial Lucy
by Yuki Cross1234567890
Summary: "She did it again?" Lisanna smirked, Loki growled. ( yeah yeah well now i'm doing it myway!) "Lisanna! stop it! you know her bad past!" Gray yelled, as her sister Mira came over. "Yes that's right.." "Lucy wake up Ple-What the...?" Loki whispered he didn't know what it was but Natsu was trying to help Lucy! wow! "Luce Please wake up...PLEASE!" Natsu yelled. "Na...Natsu.
1. master

_**Celstral spirit Lucy.**_

"Open! gate of the princess, LUCY!" A young boy said, he had spiky ornage hair, glass, and blue eyes, his name was Loki, He called out a Celstral spirirt named lucy, There was a pink light after that faded Loki saw a girl was blond hair, dark brown eyes and a curvy body; this was lucy, the girl who her master had a crush on.

"Is there something wrong, Master?" Lucy asked, Looking at Loki, who sighed, she called him 'Master' to annoy him, Not that he didn't like it.

"Yeah two things; 1. Please call me Loki and 2. go and fight that dragon Please." Loki said, as as nodded and ran at the dragon, But he also smirked; he had a _perfect _view of her when she did a back-flip and used her magic to send it flying to the ground, but he didn't like how short the skirt was, other boys looked at it to, when he only wanted to.

"A...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as she crashed into the buliding, Loki heard this and ran over to see, if she was badly damaged.

"Lucy!" Loki started as she bent down on one knee to her " Are you Okay?your not hurt Are you?" Loki finished checking her all over, he always made sure that when he called his spirits out, They knew that he wouldn't hurt them, but Lucy on the other hand, had a very bad past with her other owner..everytime she did something wrong, he would whip her punch her, kick her, Loki only got her last year and well she still hasn't got used to him...

"Loki I-I'm fine, Just please don't hurt me!" She yelled, her eyes filled with hurt as she moved away from him.

"No, No don't worry I won't." Loki said, as he hugged her, she hugged back, crying.

"I..I'm sorry!.." She whispered as she got and looked at the dragon "But i'm not done with th-! hey let me go!, Natsu! Let me go!" she yelled, growling.

"I don't want to, your going to destory the town like you did last tim-Ow! Luccccccyyyyy that hurrrrrrrrrt~" He whimpered as he saw the fire around her body, Like Natsu's!

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Lucy yelled as she kicked him and ran to the dragon, using her powers.

"BOW TO THE PIRNCESS DRAGON!" Lucy yelled, putting magic over the dragon; and when the magic snank in The dragon looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"NOW! GO OUT OF TOWN AND NEVER COME BACK!" Lucy yelled, as she thrown the dragon out of town where it stayed, then after that was done Lucy passed out and started to fall.

"Lucy!" Loki yelled as he ran to catch her, luckily he caught her just in time, she looked pale, her eyes where open but they had no sparkle in them, they were just brown.

"Damit! comeone! Lucy! come to you senses!" Loki yelled, then he heard footsteps he looked to see gray and Erza and Lisanna.

"She did it again?" Lisanna smirked, Loki growled. ( yeah yeah well now i'm doing it myway!)

"Lisanna! stop it! you know her bad past!" Gray yelled, as her sister Mira came over.

"Yes that's right.."

"Lucy wake up Ple-What the...?" Loki whispered he didn't know what it was but Natsu was trying to help Lucy! wow!

"Luce Please wake up...PLEASE!" Natsu yelled.

"Na...Natsu...P..Please H..Help M..Me and I L..-" before she could say the last words she passed out.


	2. shes so weak

_**Celestial Lucy pt2**_

**Natsu's P.O.V**

What is she trying to say? It started to L and end in a E? hmm...what does that spell..wait a second does it spell LOVE?! Shit! but she's a celestial spirit! and Loki would never let me touch her or even kiss her! and Loki had a damned crush on her! what the hell am I going to do?!

"Loki, we need to talk in for a while!" Lisanna said with a smirk, I turned, Its not that I didn't Lisanna but she was evil sometimes...very evil, yeah I learnt the from when we dated but she always wanted this and that..annoying real annoying.

"Natsu, She's awake just hold on to her, Please." he whispered "But if you try ANYTIHNG i will kill you in your sleep!" He whispered in my ear, the walking away.

It has been to minutes...and Loki still wasn't back, and Lucy was still freaking out, then she ran off she just kicked me and ran off to where he walked to.

"LUCY! COME BACK!" I yelled running after her but when I got there, she stoped, I stopped what we saw was Lisanna kissing Loki, who was trying get away.

"L..Loki-sama." Lucy whispered, fighting back the tears, after Loki heard that he pushed lisanna of and turned.

"Lucy I...Uh its not what it looks like!" Loki yelled, he was right! Lisanna Kissed him! and he didn't kiss back! but still Lucy backed away.

"Yuki-kun! your just like Yuki-kun!" Lucy yelled, tears coming out, she stepped back as Loki tried to touch her, but when he got closer and almost touched her but Lucy slapped his hand way, shocking everyone.

"Loke don't touch me! and don't call me out either!" Lucy yelled, going back in the the spirit world.

"Haha! she's so weak!" Lisanna yelled, but Loki turned to her and slapped her.

"She's not weak!"


	3. she's not weak!

_**Celestial Lucy pt 3**_

**_Loki's p.O.V_**

No one EVER calls Lucy weak! Lisanna has no idea what she's been through and what did Lucy think when Lisanna kissed me?! I might be a player but...I really do love Lucy...but not Lisanna! but now that she called Lucy weak! and no one EVER does that!

"D..Did you just slap me?" I head Lisanna whisper, I looked at her with a glare, its what she gets.

'Yeah, and don't EVER call Lucy weak! you have no idea what Lucy went through! so unless you want to get slapped or even kicked out of the guild, then don't ever call someone weak! even if they are a Celestial spirit!" I yelled, Lisanna stepped back, her eyes went wide and I knew why, the guild that was her only home...and if she got kicked out she would lose her magic and be a normal person, that's why.

fine I'll stop.."Lisanna said as she walked back with her fringe covering her eyes.

"good now I can call out, Lucy! I call Out! the princess; PRINCESS LUCY!" I yelled, holding out her key, then there was a pink light when it faded, I saw Lucy, blushing bright red, and I smirked, she only had a towel around her and it was slipping!

"LOKI?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME OUT?! I'M NOT PLAYING THOSE STUPID 'GAMES' WITH YOU!" I head Lucy yell, not noticing she let go of her towel...my smirk went wider.

"Ohh Lucy, you let go of something..!' I yelled, she looked down and screamed.

"D..D...D...DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERT!" she yelled, but I couldn't help but stope closer, lean down and close the gap between us.

"Don't worry...I'm sorry you had to see that...I might be a player but your to cute not to kiss..." I whispered as I kissed her.

"L..Loke..."


End file.
